


【K白】坠落

by JanE0725



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, Magic Kaito 1412 TV Series
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanE0725/pseuds/JanE0725
Summary: Coupling:怪盗基德×白马探。Summary:走投无路的怪盗基德?处于天台绝境再加上暴雨和白马探阻挡的怪盗基德竟然选择自杀——Others:无脑ooc流水账。(没有角色死亡!!!)🎉🎉Happy Birthday!Kuroba Kaito&Kaitou Kiddo and 青山刚昌老师!!!
Relationships: Kuroba Kaito|Kaitou Kid&Hakuba Saguru, Kuroba Kaito|Kaitou Kid/Hakuba Saguru
Kudos: 4





	【K白】坠落

**Author's Note:**

> Coupling:怪盗基德×白马探。
> 
> Summary:走投无路的怪盗基德?处于天台绝境再加上暴雨和白马探阻挡的怪盗基德竟然选择自杀——
> 
> Others:无脑ooc流水账。(没有角色死亡!!!)
> 
> 🎉🎉Happy Birthday!Kuroba Kaito&Kaitou Kiddo and 青山刚昌老师!!!

怪盗基德站在天台边缘把玩着刚偷到手的宝石，他对着月光看这块血红色的宝石内部——什么都没有，透过宝石的月光模模糊糊。业务熟练的怪盗轻笑一声，这根本就是一块看起来像宝石的彩色玻璃，却被炒作成什么“恶魔之石”，真是令人发笑。怪盗基德自嘲，这次是他疏忽了，仔细调查一下，相信还是能调查出些东西的。

月光皎洁而平静，乌云从远处席卷而来。怪盗基德一边打着哈欠，一边看着手表估算着那个麻烦的家伙会什么时候到。他抬头一望，看见偶尔闪着光的一团黑暗向自己这边涌来。

虽然说并不是没有估计到会下雨…可是这雨来的可真是比预想中的要快啊。得精打细算抓紧时间了。以白马侦探的能力，我想不出五分钟就能到…还有一些时间，如果不出意外的话，能在雨来之前脱身，只不过用的手段会比较卑鄙?怪盗基德想，哈啊、下雨了麻烦可就大了，用不了滑翔翼就是瓮中之鳖，到时候可就真是走投无路了。

脚步声。

怪盗基德抬腕看了看手表，刚好五分钟。刻不容缓，几乎没有时间去闲聊了——闲聊可是关键步骤啊，怎么可以少了。他庆幸自己提前闲聊时间算进计划时间里了，下面只要会打牌就不会有任何问题。想要处于上风那自然要先发制人。他双手插兜，一副揶揄的样子:

“白马侦探，你迟到了哦?”

“21时06分59.8秒，我想我离迟到还有0.02秒。很可惜，怪盗基德，我按时到了。”

怪盗基德还是一如既往高高在上的样子，他晃了晃手中的玻璃，又装模作样地拿着玻璃对着在云层罅隙中发光的月亮。他亲吻了一下那块血红闪着光的玻璃，然后又扔回给侦探——白马探看了看手中的“宝石”，似乎知道了这是假的宝石，好像憋笑憋的很辛苦。就连白马探这个外行人都看得出这是假的，更别说是宝石大盗怪盗基德了，经验丰富的大盗犯这么低级的错误，确实让人发笑。更何况白马探是侦探。他现在确实是很想笑怪盗，但还是不为所动的。

一滴雨落到了怪盗的白色礼帽上，不知不觉中黑云就夹着闪电到了他头上。

他应该先看看黄历再决定作案日期的。怪盗在心里抱怨，真是…倒霉透了!

白马探似乎很满意现在的情况，他完全不在乎雨水打湿了他新穿的漂亮西装——把欣赏的对手逼上绝路确实让人感到愉快，白马探打算先逮捕怪盗基德，然后再搞清楚——一个高中生为什么要出来偷盗?白马探故意拖延了时间，就是等这场雨的来临，天空可是怪盗基德的舞台啊，下雨用不了滑翔翼，但是怪盗基德一定不会落到他的手里。他倒是好奇，怪盗基德能怎么逃——

不过现在，怪盗基德是无处可逃的。

怪盗低头轻笑，似乎意识到自己的疏忽。他嘟嘟嚷嚷着祸不单行啊，一边摘下帽子举到胸前。他倒退着，逐渐接近天台边沿。白马探对怪盗基德的举动有些无措和出乎意料——他看上去是要…一向冷静的侦探有些沉不住了，他逐步向前，接近已经踩在边沿的怪盗基德。

“怪盗基德…!宁愿自杀也不愿被逮捕吗?”

“是哦，白马侦探。身为怪盗基德的我也没有预料到最终的谢幕表演会这么早就开演。不过别高兴的太早哦?——总之，我怪盗基德秘密是永远不会公之于众的。我最后的请求，还望侦探先生答应了——请让它永远成为迷吧。那么，抱歉咯~大侦探，我先走一步咯。”

站在窗台下避雨的白鸽突然拍打翅膀，飞进雨中。

然后坠落。

白马探下意识地跑向天台，他用从旁边找到的绳子捆住自己的腰，然后随便套在一个看起来比较结实固定的地方——往下跳。他也许会庆幸这栋楼比较高，下落时间要久，才有机会给自己做好防护措施。

他落到了极限的位置，下面的警车灯闪烁。白马探非常清楚地看到了那一点白色——那无疑是那位刚刚掉下去的白色身影。白马探扯着绳子蹬着墙壁往上爬，手臂却没什么力气，说不出的感情蓄积在他的心里。

也许是愧疚?是对把怪盗基德逼上绝境，让他迫不得已自杀的事情愧疚?亦或者是可惜?悔恨?惋惜?……

或者是别的什么情愫?

白马探的心脏一抽一抽的痛。哈，他在最后关头才意识到了些什么——太晚了，他真的就如怪盗基德所说的迟到了。雨势好像小了一些，他扯着绳子向上。

快爬到顶端的时候，绳子断了。

在他预期的3.25秒后的着陆并没有如约而至，他在1.26秒时落进了一个人的怀里——白马探几乎要认为其实整件事情都是他在做梦。然而温热的吐息告诉他，并不是这样。白马探冷静了下来，清楚地感觉到风划过他稍微露出来的脚腕，他的耳朵有些红。白马探意外地没有说话，他最终在大脑中敲定了一个结果——是的，他在天上飞。

当然不是白马探长了翅膀，是怪盗基德以一种对白马探来说极其别扭的姿势抱着他飞。

先不说是以什么姿势，让白马探更出乎意料的是，怪盗基德还活着。后者有些不满地瞥了一眼前者，然后又恢复以往的神态。

哈哈，想不到吧白马探。怪盗基德得意。

哈哈，还真想不到。白马探附和。

怪盗基德一边掌握着滑翔翼的方向，一边稳稳地抱着白马探，白马探可以清晰地看见不知道是汗还是雨滴，顺着脸颊流下。被反将一军了啊，白马探想，果然还是要藏在心底吗。

不，他当然不会藏着。

“…怪盗基德，我喜欢你。”

“真是简单又直白的告白啊，白马。”

然后滑翔翼一头栽进了树里。

FIN.


End file.
